User blog:Originalavatarnerdling/OAN'S Drafting page
“I heard a whole army of them were planning on attacking the farmlands and the mountains in the morning,” Srijay whispered. “The mountains?” Arsen looked almost stunned for a minute before his cool façade came back to his face. “That’s what intel says,” he nodded, “They say they’re going to burn the place flat and take no prisoners. With the border in their power and the workers all dead, it would mean that no help can come to us from the Northern Nations, as well as the city being plummeted into starvation as soon as our rations run dry.” “We don’t have the time or power to fight back against an army by tomorrow!” Shui sighed as he fell over his knees in distress. “We’ll think of something!” Akira stood and exclaimed as our campfire started to burn in her determined gaze. “We just have to!” “I won’t let all of those people die!” Kassi also stood, her determination an equal shine to Akira’s. The two had become great friends in these past few weeks of rebellion; the two were a lot alike, more so than they realized… Kassi continued, “I’ll fight the army back with any fight I have in me! I will not let them die!” “We’ll think of something!” Jia placed a hand on Arsen’s shoulder, “Arsen probably already has a crackpot scheme ready, don’t you *Insert nickname here*?” He shrugged her off almost coldly, turned without a breath, and walked away into the dark shadows of the hideout. “What’s with him?” Srijay wondered. “That loser is always in a bad mood!” Shui shrugged. “Shut up Shui!” Akira scoffed. “Srijay, thank you for risking so much to come here,” Kassi smiled, “You’re intel really helps us out a lot.” “Yeah,” he shrugged off the compliment with a bit of a blush and he flipped his hood back up, “I better be getting back soon, the patrols will start to wonder where I am if I’m not back for nightly headcounts.” “Right,” Jia nodded, “Stay safe. *Insert cool phrase here*.” After Srijay leaves: After a moment of silence, Akira stood and huffed, “I better go check on Arsen.” “No,” Jia snapped, “You three stay here and think up something for tomorrow. I’ll go drag back our “fearless leader” back into the circle." Jia walks into the shadows, while Akira sits back in the group looking slightly disappointed. MEANWHILE: “Yo, *Insert insult name here* What’s your deal?” She sees him gathering a small satchel of things in the pale moonlight. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” “There’s something I need to take care of---I’ll be back soon.” “Hey!” she snapped, grabbing onto Arsen’s arm with a lock for a hand, “Don’t you go running of to do something stupid! We need you here, especially if we’re going to take on an army tomorrow morning. Idiot! Use the brain that the rest of the team claims you have!” He stood with a small smirk. “Thank you Jia. I swear, it is just a small bit of recon to prepare for the morning.” “I’m sorry,” she coughed smugly, “What were you lying?” “Watch the group while I’m out.” *more conversation that ultimately gets Arsen able to leave the hideout* “Idiot.” ____ “You’d think that after so many years, I would forget the place where I lived.” *flashback goes here* I snuck up to the second floor and crawled through the open window. Dark as usual, but my old room hasn’t seemed to change much. “Taho!” a small voice whispered. The sound made me jump, but the innocence of it all alerted me that the sound wasn’t a threat. Eyes wide Arsen stared towards the sound. “Who’re are you!?” Another whimper asked, quivering although he was trying to sound brave. A small flame lit up the room with two small children huddling behind it. The boy was a Firebender, and both he and the girl were about 6 years old. “What does he want? Is he one of them Taho?” the girl shivered, “Get him, do something!” Arsen put out the fire between his fingers like one would do to extinguish the flame on a candle and the two kids hoped back. “Easy,” Arsen smiled, “I’m not going to hurt you. Really, look, I was looking for the people who used to live here. Do you know where they might have gone?” The little girl bolted forward, “What’re you talking about!? We’ve lived her our whole lives!” “Dayu, shuddup!” the boy growled, still shaking as he suddenly burst... “Dad!” he shouted, “THERE’S A GUY IN OUR HOUSE!” “Whoa! Kid wait a second!” Arsen said just as a rock came by and nearly took off my head; a man yelling at him with a bloodlust. “Die you!” “Whoa! DAD! DAD IT’S ME!” Arsen screeched. A much larger fire came barging into the room, a woman that the two kids went rushing over to in an instant. “A-Arsen?” the man said. “Arsen!?” the woman gasped. “Who is this!?” Taho squeaked. “Arsen, you’re alive?” Father said. “We thought we’d never see you again,” Mother teared up, “Where have you been?” “Around,” “Look we can talk later, there’s an army heading this way.” Category:Blog posts